A Rose would smell as sweet
by InsecureButterfly
Summary: Naruto has a abusives relationship with Kiba. But when someone else falls for her, will they save her? Or will they be too scared to? Warnings: Fem!Naru, Lemons, and for Hidan just being there.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Yesh I know I should be writing for ROH (Rima's Only Hope which is my other fanfict for Vampire Knights) but I just didn't see many Kiba and Naruto abuse stories so I thought I shall do one, even though I'm not very good. Well enough of my babbling. Hope you enjoy! Oh and in this Naruto's girl so get over it! Thank you!

Warnings: Fem!Naruto, Abuse, Rape, Non-Rape and for just Hidan being there.

Kiba: She's not liable for any of this. Don't listen to her, she owns nothing.

Liar! I own my OCs! Cat (me), Samantha (my best friend), and Tanya (my cousin) Kiba's a mean doo doo (haha get it doo doo?) head! This chappy is dedicated to Chips Ahoy!, my dog Turnip, and my boyfriend A.J. who all helped me write this in a very interesting way.

**Naruto's POV**:

Naruto sighed as she got up. She walked to the bathroom and looked in her mirror, examining her face. She sighed again and saw the different colored bruise on her face. Gingerly touched it, she flinched. 'Damn, Kiba was pissed last night just because I told him me and Sasuke were doing a project together.' She thought. 'Why does he have to be so controlling?' Naruto applied some powder to the bruise and laid on her bed. For a while Naruto and Kiba had a loving relationship but something just went wrong and Kiba starting beating her. Naruto didn't even know what she did wrong. Sometimes the beatings were for nothing, but that was only when Kiba was drunk or high. And in the past few months things had escalated to worse things, but that was only when Kiba was needy.

Naruto stretched her aching back from last night and went eat some breakfast. She finished, put on a Rise Against shirt and some black skinnies, grabbed her orange and black backpack and left for school.

**Sasuke's POV**:

Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time waiting for his brother Itachi to leave. They went to the same school but Itachi drove a car so their mother insisted Sasuke rode to school with Itachi instead of taking the bus. Well that and the main fact was because they were the richest people in town and their mom didn't want them meddling with commoners. That was the only was Sasuke was allowed to date Sakura. The Huuyga's, Haruno's and Uchiha's were the richest people in town. "Come on you ass! There's no way I'm going to miss free period!" Sasuke yelled at his brother.

"Yeah, yeah. You just want to fuck Sakura against the wall." Itachi said pushing him out the way.

"Ass." Sasuke muttered and walked to Itachi's car. They soon got to school and went their separate ways. Itachi to the high school side and Sasuke to the middle school side. Sasuke looked to his side and saw Naruto coming.

**Normal POV**:

Sasuke saw Naruto approaching the school building. He smiled at her and Naruto blushed and looked away. Just then her boyfriend, Kiba walked up behind her and put an arm around her shoulder. Naruto mentally cursed herself and hoped Kiba didn't see the subtle exchange. A small flash of fear allowed itself into her extraordinary light blue eyes but went away as quickly as it came. Naruto looked up at Kiba and smiled at him. Kiba kissed her. "Listen Naru," He said using her nickname. Naruto listened with interest, hoping he was going away or something. "About last night" and just like that, her hope dissolved. He continued on after giving a glance at her, "I was high and needy. And you looked delicious in that nightgown of yours." 'Oh of course.' Naruto mentally sighed. 'His apology isn't even real, I could spot that a mile away.' She thought, but replied with a rehearsed answer like usual.

"It's okay Kiba, I know you didn't mean to." She said, giving him a fake cheerful smile. Naruto flinched as he squeezed her shoulder in approval. 'Of course I will forgive you, because I always forgive you and I never know why. Oh wait that's right. It's because I'm scared of you.' She thought. Naruto looked ahead and saw Sasuke, blushing she looked down. She allowed a small smile on her face.

Kiba gave her a careful glance. "What's with you?" He asked, looking down at the girl.

"Oh nothing." Naruto said. Kiba growled in the back of his throat as a warning and looked up to see Sasuke.

"You're thinking about _him_, aren't you?" He asked, forcing her head to look up. No one was around so it didn't matter. "What's wrong with you? Do you like when I beat you?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba!" She yelled at him. "How could you think that?" Kiba narrowed his eyes and at once Naruto knew she did something wrong. She hoped he didn't pull a stunt at school. Kiba looked at her.

"You live next door to him, you have every class with him, and you have a project with him. You're sleeping with him, aren't you?" He yelled and back slapped her. Naruto fell to the ground and looked up at him.

"Kiba I swear I'm not cheating on you! I love you!" She said, softly crying. She looked around and saw no one was going to stop him. "Please, don't do this. Not here." She pleaded.

Kiba growled. "Oh don't worry; we'll settle this at home. Now go to class." He commanded her. He helped Naruto of the ground and onto her feet. Naruto started walking off and Kiba slapped her ass when she did. Naruto bit her tongue, and continued to first period. Theater Arts. She casted a side long glance at Sasuke who sat next to her. She contemplated telling him or not about Kiba. 'No way, he'll just think I'm a freak and never have anything to do with me at all.' She thought. 'Besides I'm a filthy whore, I don't deserve him.' Naruto inwardly felt depressed but kept a happy-go-lucky smile on her face at all times.

Sasuke looked at her. "Hey, so wanna get started rehearsing our project?" He asked Naruto. They were doing research about Shakespeare and had to do a skit about Romeo and Juliet. Their teacher chose them to do a kissing scene. That was the only thing Kiba didn't know about and Naruto was hoping to keep it that way.

Sasuke began:

**ROMEO**

If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
>This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:<br>My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
>To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.<p>

**JULIET**

Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
>Which mannerly devotion shows in this;<br>For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
>And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.<p>

**ROMEO**

Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?

**JULIET**

Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

**ROMEO**

O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
>They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.<p>

**JULIET**

Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.

**ROMEO**

Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
>Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.<p>

**JULIET**

Then have my lips the sin that they have took.

**ROMEO**

Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
>Give me my sin again.<p>

**JULIET**

You kiss by the book.

[they kiss]

They hesitated forward and kissed slightly. After the short kiss, they quickly pulled back and blushed at each other. Naruto sighed dreamily and was going to tell Sasuke something but the bell rang. "I'll see you tonight at your house. 4pm." He said.

"Wait Sasuke, you can't come today!" She yelled but he didn't hear her. 'Oh boy, I'm in trouble.' Naruto groaned inwardly as she grabbed her belongings and went to her 2nd period.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke nearly jumped when he slammed his locker closed and saw an ugly (lol jkjk) albino face behind it. "Damn it Hidan! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He asked him.

"No, but you should've seen the fucking look on your face. It was fucking priceless!" The jashinist replied in his I-need-to-fucking-cuss-in-every-sentence-bitch! voice. "Have you seen Deidara and Sasori today?" Hidan asked leaning on Sasuke's locker.

"No, I thought they're with you. Oh well, they must be with Tobi somewhere then." Sasuke shrugged. He saw Naruto walked by and gave her a small smile. Naruto grinned a little before looking away and going into APUSH*.

"Oooo, I'm gonna tell Sakura!" Hidan said laughing. "You've got the hots for another girl! Especially Kiba's girl. Better not let him know." Hidan said.

"Shut up you freak. If Sakura finds out she'll throw a hissy fit and demand I get her more diamonds. That's the last thing I need to do right now. Got it?" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. See ya later." He said. Sasori and Deidara smirked as they walked up to Sasuke after Hidan.

"We're so gonna tell Sakura." They grinned.

"You do and you're dead meat. Why can't anyone leave the subject alone?" Sasuke yelled, punching his locker.

"I hate to be that locker." Sakura giggled. She was behind Sasori and Deidara. "Hey Sasuke-kun." She said giving him a kiss.

"Hey ready to go to class?" He asked, an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Of course." Sakura said. Her pink hair parted on the side. She looked adorable.

'I'm so lucky.' Sasuke thought, an amused grin on his devilishly-handsome face. They began to walked to APUSH* together but Sasuke was stopped by Deidara.

"Hey don't forget we have a meeting with Pein-sama later, un." Deidara said. Pein had gotten a group together of delinquents and created a gang of them. They were called the Akatsuki. Sasuke nodded and continued walking, he smirked when he saw Sasori making out with Deidara on the lockers. He opened the door for Sakura just as the late bell was ringing.

**Normal POV**

Naruto sat in the back of class doodling little chibi pictures of Sasuke and her. She smiled as she drew them. She use to never feel this way for Sasuke. But when Kiba moved here in 9th grade, everything changed. Naruto feel in love with the nice Kiba, but over time he had changed. Kiba had got meaner and abusive. Naruto didn't know what happened. After the first incident where Kiba hit her, she also started another love of her life; Sasuke. Of course, Naruto knew she would never date anyone else. Kiba made that clear every day to her. Sasuke was the only reason that she didn't commit suicide. Naruto sighed, the negative thoughts getting to her, her blue eyes looked at the clock and began to count down how much longer she had left in this period while closing her doodle book and staring intently at the clock. 'Okay so that's 60 over 1 equals x over 50. If you cross-multiply you'll get 1x divided by 3,000. This means that I have 3,000 more seconds until I get to leave.' She thought excitedly. Naruto's mind then became more curious and thought about the events that were probably going to take place tonight. She rested her head on her left hand and started looking out the window. 'If I be nice to Kiba he still hates me. If I'm mean, he gets violent-er. If I even glance at Sasuke, he throws a hissy fit. And now Kiba's gonna come tonight and…wait, isn't Sasuke gonna come over tonight?' Naruto thought, her eyes visibly widening. 'Oh holy Jashin.'

"So the answer to the question is what Naruto?" Mr. Asuma asked the girl in the back. Naruto blushed when she saw all the eyes turn on her.

"Umm 3,000?" She said, smiling weakly.

Mr. Asuma frowned. "No that's incorrect." She said and turned back to the blackboard. Snickers were heard every where around the room.

"Wrong class idiot!" Ino yelled to Naruto. Naruto just slid further down her chair. She plugged her earphones and drowned out the classroom with her music. Naruto found the song, Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. She turned it the max volume.

_"Cover up with make-up in the mirror_

_ Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_ You cry alone and he swears he loves you!"_

Sasuke sighed as the quiet laughs started. 'What's with Naruto? I know she's always been distant but usually she gets the question right without even trying.' He thought staring out the window, looking at trees. He stole a quick a glance at her before paying attention to the teacher again. Class soon ended and Naruto ran to Sasuke. Ino and Sakura had to leave to get to Art class first, so that left Naruto with 5 seconds so she could talk to Sasuke for like 5 seconds. "Hey, listen Sasuke. You can't come over tonight." She said rushed. Luckily, Sasuke understood her.

"Why?" Sasuke asked her after having a deep breath.

"Because Kiba wanted to have a date night tonight and I totally forgot you were coming over and I told him I had no plans." Naruto lied. Sasuke gave Naruto a curious look. She wasn't one to forget plans with her best friend.

"Well okay then." Sasuke said. "I'll see you around and we'll schedule another day or something." He called out as he walked to his next period. 'I couldn't make it anyway. Leader-sama had planned a meeting today.' Sasuke thought. But he couldn't tell her that, Naruto hated the Akatsuki. Only because Kiba was in it. But Sasuke didn't know that was the real reason behind her hating them.

Naruto let out a breath of relief. She was calm again, that is until she saw Kiba. "So you lied to cover up for me?" He asked and barked out a laugh. "How cute, you didn't want your Sasuke-_kun_ to know." Kiba said putting an arm possessively around Naruto's waist. His voice right by Naruto's ear, made her slightly shiver. "It doesn't matter. I can't make it today, anyway. Pein's called a meeting so I have to go." He smirked as he felt her heartbeat change. "Oh this doesn't mean it's a get-away free card. I'll pay you another visit soon, dear. Don't worry about that." Kiba kissed Naruto on the lips and walked off, with a 'See you later!' Like nothing even happened. Naruto sighed and blinked back a few tears. No, she wouldn't give him the pleasure of her crying at school.

**Later at the meeting (Sasuke's POV):**

Sasuke sighed as he got to Pein's house. Scratching the back of his neck, Konan opened the door and let him in. "Hey." She said. "You're almost late, go and join the others in the den." Konan said, closing the door behind him. Sasuke grunted in response and walked into the den. He saw the usual members and their partners. 'Damn it.' Sasuke cursed himself. He forgot to bring Sakura, _again_. He called her up and asked her to come.

_"Sure I'll be there in 5 minutes." _Sakura replied and sure enough she was there in 5 minutes. Sasuke and Sakura sat next to Sasori, who had Deidara head laying on his lap, and Zetsu, whose girlfriend didn't care about his duo-personalities and actually had multiple herself, had his girlfriend Samantha sitting on his lap like a little child. Sasuke sat on the sofa between them and had Sakura snuggled up on his side, an arm wrapped around his waist. His eyes traveled the room. Pein was making out with Konan, Hidan had his girlfriend, Cat, curled up into a ball on his lap, Kakuzu had his girlfriend, Tanya, by his side reading a book about money and Itachi and Kisame were eating food that was put on the table. Tobi was playing cards in the back of the room with a friend of his (she doesn't really matter, therefore no name is needed). Kiba and Naruto showed up a little late but it didn't matter. Kiba sat down on the sofa by Konan and Pein who by then stopped making out. He pulled Naruto down onto his lap. Pein sent Tobi, his little brother, and his friend to Tobi's room. Then he started the meeting. Pein talked about the usual stuff. The pranks they're going to be pulling soon, who needed to be taught a lesson, who's fucking who and if they liked it. Naruto not really interested in all that kind of stuff, told Kiba she wanted to get something to eat. Kiba nodded in permission and Naruto got up and walked to the kitchen. Sasuke's eyes followed her in interest but stayed listening to the meeting. Naruto fixed herself a sandwich and then decided to go keep Tobi company while the members talked. She sat next to him and watched him and his buddy play a card game. Soon after, the girl needed to leave.

"Will you play a game with Tobi? Tobi's been a good boy." He said smiling at Naruto.

"Sure, the guys aren't gonna be done for a couple of hours so I don't mind hanging out with you for a little bit." She said putting down her half eaten sandwich and shuffling the deck. "So what do you want to play? Go Fish or Peanut Butter? Or we can do Solitare together?" Naruto asked him.

"You can choose." Tobi said. Naruto thought carefully before picking Go Fish. Smiling, Naruto fixed up the game and played for a couple of hours. Soon the meeting ended and people started to go home. Kiba grunted at Naruto and started walking out. Naruto said goodbye to Kiba and began to leave, but was pulled aside by Hidan, the only person who knew what was happening between Kiba and her.

"You've got to fucking clean up your act if you want people to not fucking notice what the fuck is going on." Hidan said pulling her into the kitchen.

"What do you mean? Clean up my act?" She asked confused.

"I mean doing whatever the hell Kiba tells you to when he just lets out a fucking grunt. Or how your cover is starting to fucking go." Hidan said giving her a mirror. What he said was true, the bruises were starting to show up. "Or how you have damn hickeys on the side of your neck. These little things people are going to start fucking noticing." He said.

Naruto frowned at Hidan. "And just what are you trying to tell me? That I should say no and break up with Kiba? Do you even remember the last time I tried to do that? Oh yeah that's right, you had to drive me to the hospital and they had to put me in fucking ICU. Now if you'll excuse I have to leave." She said, sharply and walked outside going to Kiba's car.

"What took you so long?" Kiba asked when she slid into his truck.

"Tobi wouldn't let me go. I had to play a quick game with him to calm him down." She lied and stared out the window. Kiba didn't say anything other than, "hm." And started driving to her house. Naruto's eyes stared at the scenery they were passing by. Unaware of the black eyes following Kiba's car.

"Hmph, toldja he wanted her. You owe by $100." Hidan told Kazuku, who glared at him and paid him the money.

Yay that's finally done! Now I'll go work on ROH because people keep messaging me to. I hope you enjoyed this!

Samantha: Thanks for putting me with Zetsu-kun. You know how much I love him!

Yes yes I do. You painted him on your wall and have a lot of his things.

Tanya: Eeeee I love you so much! *goes into a sugar high*

I know you do.

Naruto: I hate you so much right now!

I love you too Naru-kun

Kiba: Hey! That's my nickname for him!"

Excuse me? *Gets into a fight with Kiba

Sam: *sighs* Well Neko wants you all to read and review or she'll kill Kiba! Her own words I swear!

Oh almost forgot:

* APUSH is Advance Placement U.S. History. Which I am taking and let me tell you it sucks eggs!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for being my first reviewer _Chobits909_. At first I didn't think anyone would actually like this story. So thank you for proving me wrong. Anyway, I actually forgot to tell you that most of the time the characters will most probably be OOC. I'm sorry if this disinterests you, I forgot to put it on the other chapter. Oh I also don't own Chips Ahoy! Carrying on, Oh and I'm writing this at midnight so I apologize for spelling mistakes.

Kiba: Neko-kun only owns herself, Turnip and Samantha.

Sam: She doesn't own me, oh my Jashin!

Naruto stared out the window until they reached her house. Kiba slowly pulled into the driveway. He got out of the car and went to the other side to help Naruto out. Naruto slowly slid out the car, not wanting to go inside just yet. "Come on already." Kiba growled. He was feeling a bit needy and stilled pissed off because of the Sasuke issue. He knew Sasuke had been following them but got Shikamaru to lead him away and do something with him.

Naruto slightly flinched at his tone of voice but did as he said quickly. She walked to her apartment door and fumbled with her keys trying to stall the time. 'Kiba just please not today. Hopefully he'll just kiss me good-night and walk away.' She silently prayed as Kiba stood impatience behind her. Kiba gave a warning growl and pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke. Naruto held back a sigh as she got the door to finally open. She heard Kiba drop the cigarette onto the ground and crush it movie-style with his foot.

Naruto turned around, her blue eyes showed a little fear and curiosity as to what Kiba might do next. Kiba smirked and advanced slowly to her. "So aren't you gonna be a good girl and let me in? Or do I have to push you out my way?" Kiba asked her. Naruto ducked her head down and moved out of his way so he could enter. "You've got a crappy place you know?"

"Not as crappy as yours." Naruto muttered under her breath. Kiba frowned; his brown eyes held a hint of anger and need.

"Excuse me? Do you have something you want to share?" Kiba asked her.

"N-no." Naruto stuttered. Kiba smirked as he sat on the brown couch and patted the spot next to him.

"Come sit down." He said, in a friendly manner.

'Oh no, not again.' She whimpered in her head but did as he said. Kiba pinned her down on the sofa.

"So you thought you could cheat on me, huh?" He asked her. Naruto didn't answer. She knew even if she did, he wouldn't believe her. "Answer me!" He snarled and slapped her.

Naruto flinched. "I swear Kiba! I'm not cheating on you!" She cried out.

"Don't play stupid with me. Oh wait with you it's not playing, its life." He said and laughed. Naruto looked away. Kiba kissed her and started shoving his tongue down her throat. She started and gagging but Kiba was enjoying himself. Naruto closed her eyes and wished it was over soon.

While Kiba was making out with Naruto, one of his hands started fondling her breast while the other one slipped her down pants. Naruto flinched and tried to pull away but couldn't since Kiba was sitting on top of her. Kiba ran his fingers up and down her pussy's lips and played with her clit. Kiba stopped what he was doing and took Naruto's shirt off. Then he continued his ministrations. Naruto let a small moan escape her lips when Kiba licked around her tit. He smirked and let one of his fingers venture up and into her pussy. Kiba felt her walls clench around his finger and started moving it slowly in and out. Naruto's eyes widened when his finger entered her. She still wasn't use to the feeling, even though they had done this many times.

Kiba started to suck on his tit while thrusting the one finger. He soon after added two more. When he added the other two fingers, he began scissoring them. Naruto tried to pull away, uncomfortable by the feeling but Kiba didn't let her move an inch. Kiba smirked as he felt her walls clenching tighter and she climaxed. Grinning, he retrieved said fingers and stuck them into Naruto's mouth. "Suck." He commanded. She did so but was revolted by the taste. "Oh I bet you love tasting yourself. Even though you don't taste good at all." Kiba shrugged. He got off of her and started to take off her pants.

"No Kiba please. Don't do this." Naruto whimpered and she pulled herself tightly into a ball. Kiba narrowed his eyes and growled. He slapped her and rammed her against the wall, making her let go. Kiba grinned and pushed her to her knees after he took off Naruto's pants and underwear. He got rid of his own and made her suck his cock. Kiba moaned in pleasure as he pushed her penis further into her mouth and started deep-throating. "Ungh." He moaned, Kiba's lips slightly parted and his eyes closed as he continued to thrust into her mouth. A couple thrusts later, Kiba got bored deep-throating her and pulled his penis out her mouth. He grinned as he pushed her against the wall and entered her fast. Naruto screamed with pain as he entered her all the way with his large throbbing member. He grinned at her scream and thrusted fasted and all the way in without giving Naruto time to adjust. Naruto let tears slide down her cheeks. "You" moan "Such" pant "A" moan "Weakling" laugh/pant. Kiba panted and he was going as fast he possible could. Naruto whimpered as he climaxed into and hoped it was over.

"It's not over, Naru-kun. No not buy a long-shot." Kiba said as he flipped her on her stomach over the end of the couch. He grinned as his finger entered her anus and his penis entered her pussy. Naruto whimpered in pain. "Oh don't do that. You know you like it." Kiba said cocky. Naruto squeezed her eyes shut as Kiba started making animal like sounds as he thrusted. "You have such a nice pussy." He panted. "It's tight and everything." He groaned as he climaxed again filling her up. Kiba stopped and flipped her over onto her back. He smirked as he entered her anus with his throbbing member. Naruto once again screamed in pain and begged him to stop. "Naruto hun, when I'm done with you, even Sasuke won't be able to please or stretch you like I can." He groaned. And a few thrusts later, Kiba emptied himself into her bleeding anus.

"Well I have to go now. That was fun. Hope we can do it again sometime soon. So now who do you love?" Kiba asked as he got dressed. Naruto curled up numbly on her couch.

"You." She muttered.

"And anyone else?" Kiba asked.

"No." She whimpered.

"That's what I thought." He smirked, kissed her forehead and left, closing the apartment door behind him.

Naruto whimpered as she pushed herself off the couch. She crawled to her bathroom. Naruto looked at her back in the mirror as she pushed herself up. It was covered in long deep scratches. Sighing, Naruto slowly turned around and looked at her face. There were bruises around her neck and three scratches diagonally. There was also a bruise around her eye. She sighed and thought, 'I'm defiantly going to have to take care of the scratches on my back tonight. But the 3 on my face will go away by morning so that's good. And I can't do anything about the bruises now, so I'll just cover them up in the morning.'

Naruto slowly kneeled back down on the floor not really being able to sit. She crawled over to her bath tub and put the water on cold. She filled herself a bath and slowly crawled in. Naruto hissed as she water invaded her lower regions and the scratches on her back. The water soon turned to a faint red color and Naruto decided it was time to get out. She climbed out carefully, still wobbly on the legs, and let the water drain from the tub. She slowly dried herself off and cautiously treated her wounds without reopening them.

Naruto reached under her headboard and grabbed her Swiss army knife she kept there. She stared at it a little bit. Flicking it open then flicking it closed. She made three (not too deep) gashes on both arms with it before picking the knife back up. Naruto laid back on her bed and breathed in the pain slowly as she fell asleep.

**In the morning**

Naruto woke up to find her sheets stained red. She winced as she tried to sit up and all of last's nights memories came flooding to her. Naruto tried to get up out of bed. The first few times she couldn't, but on the 4th try she got up on wobbly legs. Using everything as a hand rail, she made her way to the kitchen and made her some breakfast. After eating, she redressed her wounds carefully and made her way to school, limping.

By the time she got to school, Kiba was waiting for her by the school gates. Kiba smirked when he saw her limping. He put an arm gently around her shoulder and kissed her.

Sasuke saw Naruto limping but was pulled away by Sakura before he could ask what had happened to her. 'Damn girl.' He thought annoyed when he got pulled away.

Naruto flinched as Kiba kissed her and put an arm around her shoulder possessively. Naruto slowed her walked so it would look like she was walking normally. Kiba, however didn't like to walk slowly, so he pushed her along faster which made Naruto's hips hurt even more. "Did you take your pill?" Kiba asked her. No matter how much he would rape her, he didn't want her to get pregnant.

"Of course." Naruto said. 'I can't believe him! Kiba still thinks he has to babysit me like I can't take care of myself or something.' She thought madly but still had a smile on her face so Kiba wouldn't get curious. Kiba just gave a grunt in response and turned his head away to watch where he was going. Her blue eyes flinched with fear and Kiba tightened his grip when they passed by Sasuke. Sasuke gave Naruto a friendly smile, and Naruto hoped he didn't see her fear, and continued to walk Sakura to her class. Kiba gave Sasuke's back a light glare before walking Naruto to her class. Once they got to her class, Kiba gave her a rough kiss and trailed one of his hands down her side. He walked away with a, "See you later." And left Naruto at the door blushing madly. She calmed herself down and entered her classroom.

Quickly taking a seat by Sasuke, she winced as she sat down. Her lower half of her body was still in pain from Kiba's abuse last night. Naruto blinked back a few tears as she tried to get herself situated and then realized one important and crucial thing she forgot to do that morning. Naruto forgot to cover her bruises from last night. Mentally cursing herself out, she fixed her hair to where the bruises wouldn't show.

Sasuke gave Naruto a quick side glance. Something was off but he couldn't put his finger on it. He tried to think about that morning, wasn't there something on her face? No it couldn't be. Besides, who would give her bruises anyway? 'Kiba loves her. And he wouldn't beat her, would he?' Sasuke thought to himself. 'Nah, who am I kidding? He would beat the person who beat her. But then why isn't he doing anything? If I saw the bruises, surely he did.' He became lost in thoughts and sighing inaudible sighs. Five minutes later, he decided he'll ask her straight and forward. 'No beating around the bush.' Sasuke promised himself.

So when their Theater teacher split them into pairs and gave them skits they must do, Sasuke took advantage of this time to ask her. "So, Naruto what happened to your face?" Sasuke said deadpan. (A/N: I just realized how rude that sounds)

Naruto anime sweat dropped. "Oh I was just being clumsy and I tripped and ran into a door yesterday." She lied and hoped Sasuke didn't see past it. Sasuke held back a laugh.

"So what did Kiba say when he saw the bruises?" He asked.

"Well he kissed my cheek and told me to please be more careful." Naruto said, lying again. She slowly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and hoped Sasuke would believe her. Sasuke smiled and replied,

"Okay, so let's start this stupid skit thing. Man why do we always have to do the kissing scene? It's like our teacher is obsessed with seeing us together like the other rabid fan girls." He sighed reading the skits his teacher gave him. Naruto let a little giggle come out her mouth. Then blushed.

"Was that you?" Sasuke asked sitting down and put the papers in front of them. Naruto nodded.

"Why?" She asked. Sasuke just shook his head dismissively and smiled.

"Oh no reason." Sasuke said. Naruto playfully frowned and began reading the skits. "Well we might as well get this over with." She sighed. They stood up and began rehearsing the play. One by one, Naruto felt herself slowly open up to Sasuke and let her guard. She felt completely safe with him, nothing she has felt in a long time. Naruto made a small smile when she realized that Sasuke felt the same way about her.

To all the other girls, Sasuke was cold and distant like the wind. He completely despised them and wanted nothing to do with them. But to Naruto, he felt normal. Not something that was attracted him. Hell when they first met in 6th grade, Naruto completely despised him. Sasuke smiled at the old memories of them arguing and fighting all the time. But something happened and that changed every thing

_Flashback_

_Naruto, a 7__th__ grader now, sat happily by herself. She was a freak to everyone so she was content by herself. She knew that the only person who even cared for her was her. Her parents died when Naruto was just 8, leaving her to fend for herself. She munched on her sandwich happily while evilly glaring her enemy, Sasuke. Sasuke gave her funny look back before turning his back on Naruto._

_ Naruto got up and threw away her finished lunch and went to the bathroom. There she was ambushed by Ino, Ten Ten, and Temari. They backed Naruto into a wall. "So you hate Sasuke, huh?" Ino, the leader, asked cracking her knuckles. She smirked. "Well I guess we'll just have to teach you a little lesson in knowing how to respect someone." Ten Ten grinned as she started to beat up Naruto. Temari joined in and soon after Ino did as well. Naruto curled up into a ball on the ground, crying and begging them to stop. They just laughed at her and kicked her some more. Just then a hall light entered the bathroom as the door opened. "Step away from her." Sasuke said his eyes blacker than normal._

_ "You don't understand Sasuke-kun. Naruto attacked me first." Ino said lying threw her teeth._

_ "Naruto would never do something like that. She's a loner not someone who goes around and starts fights. Besides I heard you planning to do this." Sasuke said. "Now get out." He repeated calmly. Ino frowned but walked outside with Ten Ten and Temari on both sides of her. Sasuke walked up to the girl curled up into a ball and kneeled beside her._

_ "Why did you do that?" Naruto asked him. "Why did you stop them? It's not like anyone cares for me." She sniffled. "Besides you have everything everyone wants. Popularity, money, people who want you and care for you."_

_ Sasuke frowned. "Whoever told you that is wrong. I care for you. I never really did hate you I thought of you as a friend. And besides the only reason I have all those things is because of my looks and my money. And to tell you the truth, I don't care for either." Naruto looked up at him and Sasuke helped her up to her feet. And ever since then, they had became the best of friends._

_ End Flashback_

Sasuke smiled as the old memories came back to him. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. And he bet Naruto did too. Sasuke let a sigh escape his lips. "Man oh man, this is such a drag." He sighed bored out of his mind. Naruto laughed.

"What, what's so funny?" Sasuke asked.

"You sound just like Shikamaru." She said. Sasuke playfully rolled his eyes.

"Who would want to sound like him?" He asked jokingly. All Naruto replied was, "Hmmm." Sasuke pushed her gently and Naruto lightly flinched from the contact. "Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. Remember I ran into a door? I'm gonna be bruised." She lied. Naruto heard the bell rang and got up. "Well I'll see you later. Hey we still need to plan our Friend Movie Night." Naruto said. They've always had one ever since they became friends.

"Okay, we'll make plans later. I'll text you?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course. I was hoping normal time if you're not too busy?" She asked getting up.

"Hmmm." Sasuke thought playfully. "I'll add you to my calendar, maybe." He said flirtingly.

"You better." She winked. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of white eyes had been watching her all along. Naruto bent over, flinched from the pain, and grabbed her stuff. She then preceded to limp to her next class.

Woah! That's like the darkest thing I've ever wrote by myself. Oh dear, I hope this doesn't chase readers away. Well I hoped you enjoyed it. I know Naru-kun didn't.

Naruto: I'm not talking to you right now.

Well be that way! Anyway, please R&R thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

I feel really sad. Only one person has been reviewing this story. I've worked long and hard! The last chapter I wrote at midnight and I finished it at 1 in the morning. Now that's what I call dedication. *goes sulk in corner*

Hidan: its okay my love. I'll go sacrifice them to the Lord Jashin.

No It'll only get us sued. Man this is troublesome –sighs and stops sulking- okay let's get this show on the road! Oh and Chobits909 can you read my mind? You'll figure out why I ask you this in the first paragraph.

Gaara: She owns nothing besides the story plot and Sam.

Sam: -Goes curse mark- She doesn't own me!

Please enjoy this while I go running and screaming for my life. Toodles.

**Later on that day**

"Did you watch her like I asked?" Kiba asked sitting at the cafeteria table. He always sat with the Akatsuki gang and let Naruto sit with her only friend besides Sasuke, Hinata. If her friend wasn't there, he made sure Naruto sat with him.

"Of course." Neji smirked. "Where's my money?" He asked sitting on the table.

"Where's my info?" Kiba countered. Neji frowned. "During worry, you'll get your damn money. But you won't get any if you don't tell me anything." Kiba growled.

Neji frowned again and began talking. "Well I saw them kissing in Theatre. But that could be for skits." Neji said and studied Kiba's face. It didn't show much change but a little bit of angry was shown in his eyes. Neji continued so he could just get his money fast. "And I saw them flirting after the skits and Theatre. That may become a problem." He said.

"How so?" Kiba asked as he frowned. He took a bite of his food and listened to Neji. "Because, if Naruto starts to think someone cares for her, all you're mentally and physical breaking down that you've put so much effort into, will vanish. And she could possibly run away with him. Even though you two would most likely fight over her. And Naruto wouldn't want that." Neji said. "Just be careful of that Sasuke kid." Neji said.

Kiba started counting out hundreds for him. "Don't worry. That pipsqueak is nothing compared to me." He barked out a laugh. Neji didn't look too sure but didn't complain when he was getting paid. Kiba handed him $500 bucks and Neji just stuffed them into his pocket and walked calmly away. "That brat costs a fortune." Kiba sighed and stuck the rest of his money into his pocket and walked away calmly.

'I wouldn't be so relaxed around that Uchiha kid.' Neji thought. He smirked as he counted his money. Oh he just loved being the bad guy sometimes.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto sat in APUSH and started to draw again, not totally focused on the questions she was supposed to finish and turn in at the end of the period. Naruto didn't care she would finish them in the 10 minutes like she had always done. She smiled as she started to color the pictures in. It was a chibi version of her and Sasuke with a heart surrounding them. And little hearts surrounding the big one. She grinned and put the picture away; Naruto then got started on the questions but still couldn't keep her mind off of Sasuke. 'He's just so amazing. His eyes and muscles and hair.' She smiled to herself, Naruto felt loved again. Naruto looked up and saw the perfectly muscled back of the beloved Uchiha. She knew the other girls were giving her hateful looks but they wouldn't do anything because of Sasuke. Naruto smiled smugly and finished her work. She turned in her work, slightly limping to the front of the class. Naruto asked if she could go to the bathroom and the teacher said okay. She walked to the bathroom and ran into Hinata.

"Oh sorry Hina-chan." Naruto apologized.

"Oh, its okay Naru-chan. Hey I have something to tell you." Hinata said shyly. Naruto nodded as to tell her to continue. "Well somehow Neji got $500 recently and I asked him how he got that money." She said.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Naruto asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well ummm…..he told me Kiba asked a favor of him and he didn't tell me anything else." Hinata said.

"Oh shit." Naruto said her eyes widening. She became calm again. "Okay, thanks for telling me. I'll see you later." Hinata nodded and ran off to her next class. Naruto closed the bathroom door behind her and looked into the mirror. Her bruises look way worse than before.

Sighing, she covered up the bruises with some powder she had in her locker. She knew she had hell to pay when she got home or even alone with Kiba. Every time she closed her eyes she could see those lusty brown malicious eyes staring at her. She could feel tears brimming and she blinked them back. Naruto slid slowly into a giant bathroom stall and cried quietly. Once her tears started coming, she couldn't stop them. She got up later and wiped the tears away.

She heard someone come in the bathroom. Naruto opened the stall door to see Kiba. He was smirking and pushed her into the stall.

"Kkkiba." She stuttered. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I just wanted to see the person who was cheating on me." Kiba said.

"I'm not. I swear." She said.

"Oh but you see I got proof that you are. And he's a very reliable source." Kiba grinned.

"Who?" Naruto asked being backed into the bathroom stall.

"That's none of your business. I told him I wouldn't say his name." Kiba said. "In case I need him again y'know. Anyway, I think you need to be taught a lesson for cheating on me." He smirked, cracking his knuckles advancing on her. Naruto kept quiet knowing that if she said anything it would just make matters worse. 'It's not like he believes what I say anyway.' She thought. The next thing Naruto felt was the cool tile floor of the bathroom and her cheek stung.

"Please Kiba. Don't do this here." She whispered. Kiba smirked.

"Why because you don't want your precious little Sasuke-kun to hear you scream? Don't want him to hear beg for mercy as I beat you like the little bitch you are?" Kiba asked gleaming over her. He kicked her in her rib cage and she muffled her scream. Kiba just laughed. "I'll see you later. Don't think I'll forget either, so don't go making plans. Got it?" Kiba asked, he narrowed his eyes waiting for an answer.

Naruto nodded slowly and Kiba left her on the floor there. A queasy feeling made its way into Naruto's chest and she turned over and puked up blood into the toilet. Naruto sighed as she rested her head on the cold wall. She heard the door opened and quickly flushed the toilet, but completely forgot about the bruise on her face and the drop of blood on her shirt. It was Sasuke. She looked confused.

"Kurenai-sensei felt that you were gone to long and sent me to look for you." Sasuke said. "Is that new?" He asked.

"Is what new?" She asked, confused.

"The bruise." Sasuke pointed out blankly. "And the blood on your shirt." Naruto's eyes widened. 'How did he even notice that? I can understand the bruise, but the blood?' She thought to herself before coming up with an excuse.

"Oh someone hit me with a door and my nose blood a little." She said. Sasuke gave her an interesting look but didn't say anything.

"Well let's get back to class." Sasuke said helping up. Naruto was a little wobbly first but then got steady. 'Why is she wobbling?' He asked silently but didn't say anything. He felt her latch on to his arm and he slightly smiled. He led her back to class and saw that no one surprisingly was skipping class. He simply shrugged and opened the door for her. Naruto walked in and looked at the teacher. Kurenai-sama just shrugged and continued teaching the lesson. Naruto walked to the back of the class and put her head on the table. 'Oh Kiba, why don't you ever believe me?' She felt silent tears slide down her face. She sniffled softly and felt Sasuke looking back at her every few seconds to make sure she was okay. This made her smile every time he did so, and purposely ignored him. He playfully rolled his eyes.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke still wondered what was wrong with her but was too far away to ask what had really happened. Even if he did ask, she'd probably just lie again. 'Great, who's her closest friend?' He thought while writing down notes. 'Umm, Neji hell no, umm Sasori maybe, defiantly not Deidara, Hidan they're pretty close. What's Neji's cousin's name?' He thought. Sasuke sighed and turned to Sakura. "Hey you know the Hyuuga's?" He wrote on a note and slid to Sakura.

"Yeah they live next door why?" Sakura wrote back and gave it to him with a confused look on her face.

"What the main branch oldest daughter's name?" He wrote back.

"Hinata, why?" Sakura wrote back.

"Just wondering, thanks love you." Sasuke said and tore up the note.

"Yeah, love you too." Sakura said. She was still confused but didn't question him. She thought he was faithful to her. Sasuke turned his eyes to the board. 'Hinata, huh?' He thought, he put his hands in front of his face (like how he sits in the show) and paid attention to the teacher.

**Later that day**

Sasuke walked to his locker and put all his stuff in it. He had Art next, the only class he had with Hinata and not Naruto. He walked calmly in to his class and sat next to Hinata. She quickly blushed like she did with any guy and asked, "Hello Sasuke-san, what do you want?"

"Hey Hinata. I've just one question." He told her as he turned to face her, sitting sideways in the chair.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked in her soft voice, looking down and poking her index fingers together.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" Sasuke asked calmly yet seriously. Hinata gasped and looked up. She contemplated telling him or not. Sasuke did look strong, but was he strong enough to fight with Kiba. That was the problem. But maybe he was just a concerned friend. "Hinata, I won't tell anyone." Sasuke said. "Just please, I want to know. I want to help, there's something not right about this."

"You can't help. Even if you know, you still wouldn't be able to help her." Hinata said, looking up at him.

"Just please Hinata." Sasuke said, his eyes filled with worry.

Hinata sighed. "Fine, it's…uh…." She looked away as Sakura came over.

"Why are you flirting with my boyfriend?" Sakura asked annoyed. Before Hinata could speak up Sasuke intervened.

"She isn't flirting with me. I'm just asking a question about her artwork. That's all Saka-kun." Sasuke said.

"Hmph, alrighty then. I'll see you later." She gave him a romantic kiss and left to her art station. Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry about that." He said. "So you were saying….."

Hinata sighed. "It's Kiba." She let out a sigh of relief. "He's been abusing her for some time now. I'm guessing she's just getting tired of it and forgets to cover up the bruises time and again." Sasuke's face turned to stone. He looked angry, no more than angry he looked pissed off and rigid. "Are you okay?" Hinata asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke knocked it off. Hinata gasped lightly.

"Why didn't she tell anyone? Especially me? I'm her best friend, the one whose always there for her, the only one whose there for her. The one who protected her when her parents died. The one who treated fairly. Why didn't she tell me?" Sasuke said. He didn't cry but he looked like he was about to. Hinata didn't know what to say. She felt so awkward. Sasuke sighed and rubber his head.

"She said no one was to know. I'm sorry, Sasuke-san." Hinata said quietly. "I would've told you." She trailed off with the sentence.

"How long?" Sasuke asked, his face becoming calm again.

"How long for what?" Hinata asked confused.

"How long has he been abusing her?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know exactly how long. But at least a year and a half." Hinata said. "She can't know you know. Promise me you won't tell her." Hinata said. Sasuke looked unsure but reluctantly agreed. Hinata smiled small and left when the bell rang.

Sasuke was still upset when he left and punched his locker so hard his knuckles bleed. "Damn it! How could've I not seen." He cursed. Sasuke held his to his chest and walked to the nurse. On his way, he ran into Deidara and Sasori.

"We have a secret for you. But you can't know." They said in unison (Deidara added a 'un.').

"If I'm not supposed to know then why tell me? And now you have to tell me since you brought it up." Sasuke said.

"No we don't, un." Deidara said. "In fact we won't." Sasori said.

"I wonder if Pein-sama knows that you use his shower and bed to fuck in?" Sasuke grinned.

Sasori and Deidara's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"Oh I would, and in fact Pein-sama is over there talking to Konan." Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto likes you." Sasori blurted out on accident. "Great, now you've ruined the secret, un." Deidara groaned. Sasuke just stared at them like it was the obvious thing on Earth. He brushed past them and walked to the nurse's office, still clutching his hands.

Sasori and Deidara looked at each other and smirked. They just figured out that Sasuke Uchiha, the great Sasuke Uchiha, liked a dirt cheap, poor, slutty girl named Sakura Haruno. They laughed lightly. "Oh this will be great black mail if needed." They smiled and walked off.

Sasuke sighed as he left the nurse with an ice pack on his hand. He stared at the ground, not paying attention to Naruto, and ran straight into her. They both stumbled backwards and fell on the butts. Pain ran straight up Naruto's back, it was sore from Kiba's abuse. She muffled a whimper. "Sorry." He muttered. Naruto nodded and Sasuke looked up at her. He tried to look in differently. Sasuke promised Hinata he wouldn't say that he knew, but it was just too hard to keep the pity seeping into his black eyes.

Naruto looked confused at his expression. To everyone else, Sasuke was hard to read and downright confusing but to Naruto he was as easy to read as an open book. When Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, she saw pity. 'Who would he feel that for?' Naruto thought looking confused. Naruto started thinking about who it could be while Sasuke started helping her pick up the things she dropped when they fell.

'Oh god.' Naruto thought after she walked away, she almost dropped her stuff again. 'He doesn't know about Kiba. Oh please. Damn it Hinata.' She thought and started to hyperventilated a little bit. 'This cannot be happening. Why would she tell him? It's not like he cares for me like _that_.' Naruto thought leaning against the wall. Naruto looked down the hall and saw Kiba. Just the look of him made her ribs hurt from his not so long ago beating in the bathroom.

Kiba smirked at her. And something told her, he wasn't done from earlier. "Hey hun." She said with fake cheerfulness. People were switching classes so the mask had to come back on again.

"Hey." Kiba kissed her. "How was your day so far?" He asked cockily.

"It's been good. Every class has been so boring." Naruto said. She looked up at him, smugness was shown crawling in her eyes. Kiba frowned lightly. To everyone else he looked like he was playing but Naruto know something was up. Kiba slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed lightly on her thought-to-be broken ribs. Naruto's eyes widened a little bit and a flash of pain made its way into her blue eyes. Naruto muffled a whimper and Kia smiled. "Are you okay?" Kiba asked in mock-concern.

"Yes I'm fine." She said with her voice light and musical. Her voice was only like that when she was in pain. Thought the only person who knew that was Sasuke. And as far as she could tell, he was nowhere near here. Kiba frowned at her for playing with him. He smiled lightly. He pushed her against the lockers and began to make out with her.

Naruto didn't try to push him away. She knew that if she did, Kiba would most likely do something later. Naruto looked at Kiba's brown eyes and they were unreadable. Naruto thought she saw sarcasm and smirking but she couldn't tell. That's what got her mad. Naruto could read everyone else's expression even the great Uchiha's but she couldn't even read Kiba's real expressions, only his public ones.

Sasuke saw Kiba and Naruto making out on some of the lockers. Then he noticed something important, that was his locker. He growled and stomped over there. "Hey! Can you two stop having sex on my locker?" (A/N: Inside joke with me and my friends XD) Kiba smirked, he pulled away taking Naruto with him.

"Fine, fine." Kiba grinned and held on tightly to Naruto. Naruto shortened her breath a little and gave Sasuke a small and tight smile. Sasuke didn't smile back, in fact he didn't change his cold mean expression at all. Naruto sighed silently and looked away. Kiba felt the tension and awkwardness in the air.

Kiba smirked and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later." He whispered in her ear. Naruto nodded and waited for Kiba to disappear before she started to talk with Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. She flinched at the locker slammed.

"Nothing why?" Sasuke said, adjusting his things and walked with Naruto to class.

"Because you're angry." Naruto said. Sasuke opened his mouth to protest and argue. "Oh shut it. You know can read you like an open book." Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her. "Are you okay now? Why were you mad in the first place?" Naruto asked.

"Yes we're okay now and it was for no reason." Sasuke grinned and opened the door for her. "Just a mood swing, probably." Sasuke shrugged and smiled on the outside but on the inside, he made a promise to himself. 'I swear from this day forward, I will protect you and get you away from that bastard, Naruto-kun.' He looked as she walked to the back of the class. Oh yeah, she's worth protecting.

Yay! I loved that ending. I'm posting chapters left and right. I'm on a roll like Choji's human boulder. And I'm trapped with this story's shadow like Shikamaru's shadow jujitsu. Oh yeah I went there! I'll see you next week. Buh-bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there! I have to finish this chappy in less in 30 minutes because I'm in a car going somewhere. So let's see if I can do it!

Naruto smiled to herself, she was staring at the perfectly toned back of Sasuke Uchiha. Their school had a field trip planned for all 10th graders. The field trip was to go to a pool across the street for a whole day. Naruto made sure Kiba didn't hit her recently so she could wear a bikini. Anyway, the reason Naruto was staring was because he was in front of her on the diving board. Kiba was going to come late but sent Shikamaru, Neji and Kabuto to spy on her.

She sighed and looked at her 'bodyguards'. Shikamaru gave a laid back smirk and whistled at Naruto, she turned her head away. Neji scowled and walked over to Shikamaru, hitting him on the back of the head.

"Don't make cat calls at the boss's girl." Neji frowned. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and Konan yelled at them both taking a sip of her beer. Itachi laughed and told Konan to relax. Naruto turned around to have Ino push her in the pool. Sasuke smirked and playfully drugged Naruto into the deepest part of the pool. Naruto turned around to see it was Sasuke. She screamed under water losing her breath. Naruto started gasping for air. Sasuke's eyes went from playing to full of worry. Sasuke drug Naruto back to the surface and Cat helped her them onto the land. Hidan sighed and stared at Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at Naruto, ignoring Hidan. Naruto sat up and coughed up some water after Sam patted her on the back. Naruto felt a lot better and smiled, getting up. "Sorry for making you guys worry." She said and stretching, she ran to the diving board but accidently ran into Kabuto.

"Hey there, not getting into trouble I hope." Kabuto asked, catching her. Kabuto was the only one that worked for Kiba and yet also cared for her well-being. "Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto said. "So how's Kiba paying you these days? Still making enough for Temari and the baby?" She asked talking about his girlfriend and child.

"Yes actually. And how has he been faring you?" Kabuto asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Oh well you know, the same. It's worse when Kiba's drunk, but you know." She said. Kabuto put his hand on her shoulder and she flinched.

"It's worse than at the beginning, isn't it? That's what you get for flirting with the Akatsuki's boss' best friend." Kabuto sighed.

Naruto sighed and pushed his hand away. She turned and saw Kiba's backside. She forced a smile upon her face and ran over to him. "Hey Inu-kun." Naruto said.

Kiba turned around, holding a beer in his hand. "Hey." He said kissing her forcefully. Naruto pretended to enjoyed it and kiss back. Naruto gently closed her eyes in disgust, he tasted like too much like beer. After Kiba was done making out, he handed her a beer. His eyes gave a command but to everyone else, except Kiba's 'guards', it looked like he was just being friendly.

Naruto smiled, thanked him and then took a long drink. She downed it in 5 seconds flat. Even though she hated being forced to drink alcohol, she loved to. It was like was a tranquilizer to her. The only bad thing was that she couldn't handle it very well.

Naruto gave Kiba a wink and grabbed 3 more, she walked over to a bench that was hidden by a giant slide. She started drinking and was beginning to get drunk on half of the first bottle. Sasuke walked over to her and sat next her. Shikamaru sat next to Naruto on the other. Naruto giggled drunkly and practically attatched herself to Shikamaru. "Hey Shika-kun," She began and Shikamaru looked at the drunk girl. 'Where did 'Shika-kun' come from?' He asked but listened for her to continue. "Can I have one of your cigs and a lighter?" Her words slurred a little and looked at him with wide blue eyes. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, shaking his head he handed her a cigarette and a lighter.

"Don't tell Kiba, he'll kill me for starting again." Naruto said, taking a long drag after she lighted it.

"Yeah, yeah man this is troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Naruto sighed continently after she took another drag. Sasuke stared at her apparently he hadn't known this side of Naruto. Sasuke himself didn't drink or smoke at all. Sure Itachi did, but Sasuke cleaned up the smell so their parents wouldn't find out.

"Since when do you smoke and drink?" He asked after an awkward silence passed.

"Hmm? Oh since about 7th grade." Naruto said. "Ever since I met Orochimaru." She said, Sasuke looked confused. "You know that guy, Kabuto's ex." Naruto explained. "The creepy guy who loved snakes and had long hair."

"Ohhh, him? You were friends with him?" Sasuke asked. They had been enemies that year so Sasuke didn't really know about her past friends.

"Yeah, Kabuto's my 2nd best friend so I had to hang out with the guy sometimes." Naruto said taking another sip of her beer. Shikamaru grabbed her other one, so she offered Sasuke the last one. Sasuke said no and awkwardly turned away. Naruto nodded and finished her cigarette. She tossed it on the ground and put a rock over it. She got up and stumbling, from being drunk. She went join Kiba's table and started talking and laughing away while Sasuke watched from the sidelines.

'So this is how she feels.' Sasuke said. He laid back on the slide. "So why do you do what Kiba tells you to?" He asked Shikamaru.

"That's none of your business." Shikamaru said, watching the table to make sure no one got too rowdy. Sasuke sighed. 'It's seems like nothings my business anymore.' He sighed. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Stop sighing loser. That's starting to get really annoying." He said.

"Hmph I can call you names too, you selfish bastard." Sasuke growled. Shikamaru scowled and turned to face Sasuke.

"You don't know anything about me, so just leave me the fuck alone." He said and walked off to Kabuto and Neji. When he left Sakura came up to Sasuke and playfully pushed him into the water. He stumbled backwards and landed in the water. Sakura dived perfectly in next to him. Sasuke rolled his eyes playfully and swam deeper into the water, taking Sakura with him. Sakura grinned and kissed. Sasuke let his hands roam around Sakura's body. He playfully tugged at the strings that were tying her bottom piece together.

Sakura giggled and slipped her hand down his swim trunks. Sasuke eyes half-closed as he moaned softly. He bucked up into her hands and Sakura smirked. And just to be evil, she removed her hand and swam back up to the surface. Sasuke frowned and followed. Once he got to the top, Sakura whispered in his ear, "Don't worry we'll continue later. And I promise I won't forget."

Sasuke smirked. 'She better not, if she does I'll get her later.' He thought playfully.

Naruto looked at them, coming off her high and drunkness by drinking the water Kabuto gave her. 'I knew he didn't care about me that way. Who am I kidding?' She thought inaudibly sighing. Kabuto looked at her.

'Stupid lovestruck girl.' He sighed. He was the only who could tell that she liked Sasuke that much. Not even Kiba could tell that. "You're screwed, you know that?" Kabuto asked her pushing up his glasses.

Naruto frowned and stared at him. She took a sip of her water before asking, "How am I screwed?" She asked him.

Kabuto looked at her. "Sasuke wants you and you want him. But there's no way in hell Kiba's gonna let you go." He said.

Naruto was going to say something before Cat cut her off. She was giggling drunkenly and sat on Naruto's lap. "So Naru-san. Wanna go do something later?" She asked.

"I heard Hidan was looking for you, you might wanna scurry along before Kiba sees you fawning all over his girl." Shikamaru said, walking next to Kabuto.

Cat stuck out her tougne at Shikamaru. "I think you're just jealous." She said wrapping her arms around Shikamaru's head pressing her body against him. Shikamaru growled and pushed her away. Cat laughed.

She stumbled away where she ran into Hidan and started making out with him.

"Cat's such a whore when she's drunk." Shikamaru sighed.

"She's not drunk. Cat's actually high." Kabuto said. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "It's still the same either way. She's madly in love with him when she's neither though. Cat's just a weird person in general."

"Ain't that the truth." Naruto said. She took a drag of the cigarette that she stole from Shikamaru earlier. Kabuto sighed.

"Those things are gonna kill you someday Naruto." He said. Immeaditly Naruto thought, 'I wish they would, soon.' He then hastily added, "Don't think that." Kabuto said.

Naruto rubbed her head. "I can't help if I wish it." She muttered.

Kabuto frowned. "He's not that bad. Besides, you've got other people that care." He said. Shikamaru laughed loudly.

"Oh that's rich. Like anyone cares for her." Shikamaru said, wiping his eyes. Kabuto scowled and slapped the back of Shikamaru's head. Shikmaru rolled his eyes and walked away.

"It's doesn't matter. He's right, you know?" Naruto sighed.

"If it was true, why would I be here?" Sasuke asked from behind Naruto. Naruto flinched and jumped up.

"How long have you been following me?" She asked.

"Long enough." Sasuke said. "You shouldn't let him do that to you."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Just forget about it." Naruto said.

"I can't ignore this. And I know Kabuto for one can't ignore it either." Sasuke said.

"Just shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto snapped and walked away to Kiba. Kiba wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You really need to leave her alone, if you know what's good for you." Kabuto said. "No matter what you say, she'll never admit it. She's way too scared of Kiba to tell anyone. The only reason I even know is because I work for Kiba. It's not like I have a choice to work for him. So don't go and think that." Kabuto growled.

"I can't believe him. Kiba just pisses me off so much." Sasuke growled. He walked over to Kiba and they started fighting.

"Guys stop it!" Naruto yelled pleadingly. Cat just giggled, her black hair with yellow, green, blue, pink and turquoise streaks shook as she joined the fight. Hidan had to pull Cat away.

"This isn't your fight." He said. A few moments later, someone screamed and another called the police and ambulance. Sasuke stopped moving for a little bit until the paramedics got him to breathe again.

Naruto started crying hysterically. She wanted to go to Sasuke but ran to Kiba. A police officer had him in handcuffs. "Oh Kiba." She whispered and kissed him.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, the Hyuuga's will get me out. And trust me I won't go to jail." Naruto nodded and let the police car go with Kiba in it. She then waited for Kiba to be out of view and ran to Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" She asked whispering. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Don't worry I'm fine, and how could I not? You're too amazing to let that happen to you." Sasuke said. "The doctor said I won't be out for a month. So, Kabuto's going to have to protect you while I'm gone."

"I don't need protecting." Naruto insisted. She sighed and let the paramedic close the door. "I've got to go and help get Kiba out of jail." She sighed. "Bye."

Naruto hitched a ride with Neji and his family to the police department. Once they got there, Mr. Hyuuga paid the bail and Kiba walked away a free kid.

**Later that day**

Kiba looked at Naruto. "Why did you try to stop me? You know he deserved it." He asked, sounding more curious than upset.

She sighed. "Because I didn't want anyone to get hurt. You know how I am. No one should get hurt."

"Well no one except you. You need to be put in your place sometimes, and you know that. Right Naru-kun?" Kiba asked brushing hair out of her face and pulling her into his lap.

"Of course." She muttered bitterly. "Sasuke won't be out for another month, so I'm told. So get Shikamaru, Neji and Kabuto to back off. Please." Naruto said.

"Fine. I'm sure there's no one else who cares for you so there's no reason to go looking for love. I am here, you know." Kiba said.

'Yeah sometimes I wish you weren't.' She muttered but said out loud, "Of course, what could I do without you?" Naruto said sarcastic.

Kiba gave a warning growl. "Watch it your tounge." He said. Naruto nodded numbly and yawned.

"Kiba." She whispered lonely. Kiba looked curiously at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Please stay with me tonight. I'm just really lonely right now." She held on to Kiba and sighed.

"I don't really think you deserve that." He said.

"Oh I understand." Naruto muttered and walked to her bed. She laid in it.

"But tonight," Came a sickly sweet voice. "I'll let you enjoy my company for once." Strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling Naruto closer to him. "Good night, hun." Kiba muttered into her hair before falling asleep.

Naruto smiled. 'I'll have one hell of a hangout tomorrow, that's gonna be hell.'

**The next day**

Naruto woke up with a killer headache and Kiba curled up into a ball on her bed. She stumbled to the kitchen looking for some pain killer. "Jashin damn it! The stupid fucking light is hurting my fucking eyes." She cursed loudly. Her dog, Akamaru (A/N: I had to get him in here somehow lol), started barking loudly at her. "Oi shut it." She growled giving him a box of tuna. "Eat up." She muttered, grabbing the pain killers and some water. Naruto took the medicine, put on a sports bra and some jogging pants. She covered up any bruises that were showing, and hooked up Akamaru to a leash. Lightly kissing Kiba's cheek, who was in a heavy sleep, she locked the front door and started to jog around a couple of blocks to the gym. She hooked up Akamaru to the treadmill next to her and started it on a slow level.

They always ran together. When Kiba and her first went on a date, he bought her Akamaru as a gift for her. And ever since then, Naruto and Akamaru had been best friends. And everyone at the gym knew them. Everyone said hi as they passed by the treadmill. Hinata saw Naruto running on the treadmill and she dropped by to say hello.

"Hey." Naruto panted. "How've you been?" She asked running still on the machine.

"I've been good. How are you and Kiba?" Hinata asked. Naruto nearly stopped and she fell face first on the treadmill.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed. She had rub marks on her face from the stupid thing. Akamaru barked worriedly at her. "Don't worry I'm fine boy." She cooed to the dog. Sighing, she got up. "I'd rather not talk about us. Wanna catch something to eat?" Naruto asked, stopping Akamaru's treadmill.

"Sure." Hinata said cheerfully. "We can talk over smoothies, mkay?" She asked.

"Like always." Naruto smiled. The muscles underneath her skin rippled revealing a 6 pack. Hinata looked at her in surprise, but Naruto didn't see the look. She unhooked Akamaru and walked with Hinata to a nearby smoothie place.

"So what have you been doing lately?" She asked Hinata, even though she just saw her last week.

"Oh you know the same ole stuff. Meeting heirs my parents want me to marry, having grand feasts." Hinata said. "The last one I met was in Paris but he could only speak French."

"Oh well that's a shame." Naruto said. "But at least you got to travel to see him. The traveling part must be fun since you don't have to pay, you know?" She said.

Hinata felt ashamed. She knew what Naruto was getting at even though she didn't say it out loud. "Oh yeah I guess. So how's Sasuke?"

"He's doing better and becoming nicer with the help from Sakura and sometimes me, but he's still a person who's pissed off at the world type of guy." Naruto sighed.

Hinata laughed a little bit. "He'd been that way since…well since his family moved halfway around the world for him to go to school here."

"Ain't that the truth. Still I heard that wasn't the only reason." Naruto said, remembering talking to Sasuke about his big move.

"Then what's the real reason?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, I'm not allowed to say. It's sort of like a deep kept secret. Sorry." Naruto said ducking her head.

"It's okay." She said. "So what do you want to do now?" Hinata asked, finishing her shake.

"I don't know, what time is it?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked down at her watch. "Almost one and a half. Wow we've been talking for an hour or so. Why?"

'Damn it! Kiba's so gonna kill me. And I was gonna go visit Sasuke before going home. Way to go Naruto, just let the time fly by.' She thought angrily. "Oh sorry. I've got to go home. Akamaru needs to eat and take his M-E-D-S*. I'm so sorry." Naruto bowed and ran off, taking Akamaru with her.

"Umm okay. I guess I'll pay today." Hinata muttered to no one in general before leaving money on the table and walking off.

Yay! I did it! Mkay, now I hope people will start reviewing now that I have 4 chapters. The 5th one should be up in a week or so. Happy times! Hehe.


End file.
